Little hope
by LsAngel
Summary: *not good with summeries* This is a YAOI! L and Light find a kitten one day and it leads to two boys who might just be the end to Light being Kira for good. LxLight
1. Chapter 1

LsAngel- Hey this is a multichapter fanfiction of LxLight.

L- R&R if you read it.

Light- If you don't like yaoi then why the hell did you click this.

L- That is right.

LsAngel- sigh I'm not in a good mood.

Light- Why?

L- Dumb.

LsAngel- Here's the story.

--

Kitten

Ryuuzaki and Light was heading to the tenis court since that is what Ryuuzaki said to the others. Light thought it was another trap set by the weird dective. Ryuuzaki saw that Light was lagging behind him.

"Is something wrong there Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked him as they continue to walk to the tenis courts. "No I just thought I heard something Ryuuzaki." Light muttered to him once he stopped by Ryuuzaki's side. "Hmmm." Ryuuzaki listened for any sound and was surpirsed when he did hear something.

It sounded as a little kitten. It was coming from the alleyway that was just a bit of steps ahead of them. Ryuuzaki decide that he would go and see if the little kitten that he heard needed any help. After all it was his duty to help those in need whether it be an animal or human. Ryuuzaki dragged Light to the alleyway.

"Ryuuzaki stop! Come on, what if it's a wild cat or it has rabies?" Light tried to persude Ryuuzaki. "Light-kun it is my job to help those in need."Ryuuzaki stated. "Yea **people**! Ryuuzaki it's an animal." Light said. Ryuuzaki just shrugged. "I also help animals in need Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said as he started to look for the kitten. "So! What are you going to do take it to a shelter?" Light asked as he tried to pull back. Ryuuzaki stopped and thought about it. "I might keep it if it's a stray kitten Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said as he finally found the kitten.

It's fur was madded down from mud and it's tail was under a box. The kitten's big black eyes looked up at Ryuuzaki as it mewed again. Ryuuzaki went and lifted the box up. It's tail was free so the kitten went behind Ryuuzaki's legs. Ryuuzaki put the box down and picked up the black kitten to check it out. Light saw that it had a white spot on it's chest and on the tip of it's tail.

"Oh lookie it's a stray." Ryuuzaki said as he petted it. "It looks like you Ryuuzaki." Light said. The fur on the back of it's head stood up like Ryuuzaki's. It's eyes were black and endless like Ryuuzaki as well. "It sort of does, doesn't it?" Ryuuzaki muttered. "Your going to keep it? You know you have to find out first if it is anyone's." Light told Ryuuzaki softly. Ryuuzaki knew if it was someone else's than they would want it back but seeing this lost little kitten really got to Ryuuzaki. It was looking at himself as a cat.

"Yes, Light-kun I know that." Ryuuzaki muttered under his breath.

Ryuuzaki would never admit it but he grew an attachment to the stray already. It was brave enough to bare the cold and not be afraid of him or Light. The kitten was brave to Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki didn't want to be lonely any more. If he was to die to Kira then he at least wanted this fur ball with him.

A 15 year old boy was walking down the street. His hair was a pure black color like his one eye. His other eye was covered in a white bandge. His skin was a sickly pale color and he wasn't all that tall. He was walking in a hunched postion like Ryuuzaki. He looked alot like Ryuuzaki. He was wearing a short sleeve black top and a pair of black tight leather pants. His arms had black bands on them. His shoes were black too.

"Yu, kitty come here." He called in his light voice.

Yu was a black kitten from the orphange that they had. Kana the caretaker had said that Yu needed a shot. That scared off poor Yu so she sent him and Kyi out. Kana had brown hair,green eyes, sun kissed skin, and she was a medium height. She was part of the yakuza when she was younger. She's strong and kind.

Then there was Kyi. Kyi was the very opposite of himself. Kyi's hair was a honey color and his eyes were a carmal color. He's skin was sunkissed and he was tall and straight. Kyi was kind hearted and him, he was cold hearted.

"Kyo!" A light and happy voice called out to him. Kyo looked back to Kyi and smiled. It always amazes him that Kyi could have such a effect on him. "Kyi did you find Yu?" Kyo asked Kyi. Kyi shook his head no. Kyi frowned at the fact that they made no progress on finding Yu.

Kyo put his hand on Kyi's shoulder. Kyo always had an affection with the boy infornt of him. He loved the way Kyi always knew what he wanted and what he was saying. There was no need to talk dumb to him. No need at all. Kyi was just as smart as Kyo. Kyi and Kyo was alike and different at the same time. Kyo deeply respected Kyi for his mental strongest. Kyo didn't mean his smarts this time. No, he was talking about the way that Kyi can hold on even though Kira killed his father. The fact Kyi was an orphan now didn't bother Kyi at all. Kyo wasn't strong at all. When Kyo had became an orphan he was post to become L's succesor. Kyo lost all hope to live though. He started to cut his wrist all the time at night. L found out and sent him to Kana's part of whammys. Kyo is still post to take over as the next L but ever since Near, Mello, and Matt showed up he hasn't heard from L for a long time.

'_Oh well it's better this way. Now me and Kyi can be partners' _ Kyo thought.

Kyi had shooked and hit Kyo in the back of his head for the longest time that he now was going to eat Kyo's chocolate cake. Once Kyo heard that container open he jumped on Kyi so fast that Kyi had no time to react.

"Give me the chocolate cake." Kyo ordered. "Mew." A voice said. "Mew? What the hell Kyi?" Kyo asked. He was mad that Kyi was playing with his emotions. "Not me Kyo. It was Yu...YU!" Kyi yelled as he pushed Kyo off of him and ran after the sound. Kyo sighed and followed. His chocolate cake was ruin so he decide it was best to follow Kyi.

--

LsAngel- Chapter 1 Kitten is now done

L- Yes it is

Light-R&R

LsAngel- Help give out ideas too!

L-Kyo,Kyi,Kana, and Yu is all LsAngel

LsAngel- Anything that is deathnote is of course not mine sadly

Light- read read read. help and notice all her spelling errors

LsAngel- If there is of course, I'm not the best speller

L- That's for sure


	2. Chapter 2

LsAngel- Hey there I haven't updated this story in a while.

L-Nope.

Light- R&R.

LsAngel- If you do L will get a peice of candy.

Light- Like he needs anymore.

LsAngel-Hits Light in the stomauch I took all of L's candy and sweets.

Light-grabs stomach ouch ok ok.

L- And now the second chapter.

LsAngel- Oh and befor I forget should I keep Kyo and Kyi or get rid of them in the third chapter? You decide.

--

To many promises

The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds that were ready to attack on the people below them. Kyo had taken notice of it and decide to stop in a store just quick enough to buy an umbella. Once he stepped his black boot outside of the store Kyi was off. Kyi didn't want to wait to stop and buy one but he also notice the clouds looking angry at the people below them. Kyi knew they should wait till the storm past them to go find Yu but Yu was a cat and cat's hate water.

The clouds started their attack as Kyo and Kyi ran down the street. Kyi's white dress shirt was getting soaked and it was starting to stick to his back. His jeans were no better. They were hugging his legs tightly as he ran down the street. He looked back at Kyo and thought Kyo must be suffering with those leather pants on. Kyo was fumbling to get the umbella up for them but since Kyi wouldn't slow down he couldn't put it up with out running into something or someone. Kyi was mentally laughing at that. Kyo was not the nicest of people and he could say mean stuff to everyone when they had no idea he was being mean. Kyo was the first to notice Kyi was smart and Kyi was so happy to have a genius there at the orphange but Kyi suspected Kyo didn't know about his problem. Kyi had started to cut himself since he came there. He lost everything to Kira and Kira probly wanted him dead anyway so he cut himself to remind him that he was indeed alive. Sadly Sernity had found out he cut himself.

Sernity was a girl that had somehow wormed her way to Kyo's side. Kyo didn't have a proper reason to keep her around besides the fact she was hated by everyone there. Sernity had short hair that was a strawberry blonde. Her eyes were a sky blue and her skin was that of the golden sun. She wasn't to skinny and she wasn't fat. She was short but it just fit her perfectly. Sernity was out on one of her midnight walks when she walked by and saw the knife in his hands and the blood running down his arm. She yelled at him to stop and she said if he ever cut himself again that she would tell Kyo and Kyo would make him stop. She was right about Kyo making him stop and she knew Kyi liked Kyo alot. He didn't want his image to be ruined by this so he swore he wouldn't cut himself again to her. That didn't last long since the pain inside was to much so he cut himself when he knew she wouldn't know.

He was still cutting himself now as he ran towards the mewls of Yu. He was determined to find Yu even if it was the last thing he did and he was pretty damn sure he would do it. Kyo shouted something at Kyi but it got covered up by the rain. Kyi stopped running till Kyo was caught up. Kyi could tell Kyo was breathing heaver then normal. Kyi knew a bit about Kyo's health and he knew that Kyo had a bit of a breathing problem. Kyi was fighting with himself if he should stop all togther to let Kyo rest or if he should just keep moving even though Kyo's health was in danger. Kyi sighed as he decide to stop for Kyo's sake.

"Kyi I was tring to tell you to slow down a bit and listen. I can't hear the mews anymore." Kyo stated to Kyi as he final put the umbella up. "Your right Kyo. I can't hear the mews anymore." Kyi said sadly. Kyo nodded and held the umbella over Kyi's head. Kyo patted his shoulder but Kyi shrugged it off and walked towards the orphange since they both knew what it ment. '_Someone found him.' _They both thought at the same time. Kyo sighed as he looked towards were the mews were coming from just moments ago. '_You care about that cat more then me. Why can't you love me like the way you love that cat?' _Kyo thought as he went to catch up with Kyi.

--

Ryuuzaki and Light just got back to the headquarters soaking wet. Ryuuzaki handed over the cat to Light while he went to get towels for them. Light stood waiting in the lobby as Ryuuzaki went to the other room. The little kitten had started to crawl on Light's shirt which Light just kept holding it back a little. The poor little kitten was shaking from the cold and water. Light was tring to calm him down but it wasn't really working out to well. Ryuuzaki came in when Light was tugging the cat's claws from his shirt. To Ryuuzaki it was just about one of the cutest sights he ever seen. Light was dripping wet in his tennis outfit and the cat was clinging to Light for dear life. Light finally gaved up and just held the cat to it's place as he glanced up at Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed for getting caught staring at Light.

"Here you go Light a towel for you and Hiko." Ryuuzaki muttered as he handed the towel to Light. Light smiled at Ryuuzaki's embrassement. In truth Light did think Ryuuzaki as a friend but lately he started to feel more then that. It was a scary thought befor but now he became at peace with it. Now since it seems Ryuuzaki might have feelings for him back, Light couldn't help but feel happy. "Hiko..." Ryuuzaki said. Light didn't hear him since he was in his own little world. Light blushed at the fact he wasn't paying attention to Ryuuzaki. "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki. I wasn't paying attention to you. I was thinking of something else. I know I shouldn't have but you what were you saying about Hiko. What, who's Hiko?" Light asked as Ryuuzaki took the cat from his hands. "That's what I decide to call him." Ryuuzaki said. He knew Light wasn't paying attention to him so that was why he just said that one word to Light. It was fun watching Light sqruim for a while but Light caught on fast as he said "You didn't say anything but that did you, Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki smiled and nodded as he walked to the elavator to go to the investigating room. "Sorry to trick you Light, but I couldn't help it. You looked dazed and I got curious to how you would react to it. I wouldn't imagine you would apoligize for it." Ryuuzaki explained to Light. Light felt a blush creeping to his face as Ryuuzaki got close to him in the elavator. Light knew he was starting to fall for the dective and he put the blame on the handcuffs and being near him 24/7. "So Light; Misa Misa is going to Europe I hear for a tour?" Ryuuzaki asked him. Light finish dring his hair. "Yes she is. I'm happy that her music career has gone through the roof and she is going on tours now but that means we'll lose Mogi for a while." Light said. Ryuuzaki sighed at that. "I know. I wish Matsuda didn't screw up now." Ryuuzaki stated. Light smiled at him. It was what he was thinking at that moment.

--

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo yelled over the rain. He finally got a lock on the chip on Yu's tail. Kyi ran in that direction and came upon the building. "This ought to be fun." Kyi said as Kyo started up his laptop.

--

"I can't belive Kira is winning this war. It's time to pay my succer a vist." A deep man's voice rang through the apartment.

--

"Ready to go Matt,Mello?" Near's voice ranged through the room. Matt looked up from his game and Mello stopped eating his chocolate bar. This was going to be fun.

--

"Yo priest boy ready to visit an old friend." A young female's voice ranged. It was like an angel came down to earth with her voice. The priest stood up from his chair. "Let's get the artist befor we go to see the dective." He said. The women nodded her head in an agreement.

--

"Oh my, Oh my. I have a meeting to get to now. It was fun here but I must get back to my Lawliet." A wicked voice ranged out into the open air as the figure left prison.

--

LsAngel- There we go.

L- Now everyone is coming in.

Light- Yep but now it's going to get fun.

LsAngel- R&R and don't forget should I keep Kyo and Kyi?


End file.
